Maintenance-free plain bearings which comprise a layer structure having a metallic support material, an intermediate layer and a sliding layer applied thereto have been known for a long time in a variety of forms from the prior art and are used in a wide variety of technical fields, for example in the field of automotive engineering.
EP 0 394 518 A1 describes a multilayer plain bearing material in which the metallic support material preferably consists of cold-rolled steel on which a layer of a copolymer of perfluoro(alkyl vinyl ether) and tetrafluoroethylene has been applied as intermediate layer. A sliding layer composed of a PTFE compound material is in turn applied to the intermediate layer. In this plain bearing material, the intermediate layer has the function of establishing firm adhesion of the sliding layer to the support material. In order firstly to ensure adhesion of the intermediate layer to the support material, the surface of the metallic support material in this known plain bearing material has to be pretreated in a suitable manner by wet chemical means. The best results appear to be achieved by chromating of the surface of the metallic support. However, this process is problematical for a variety of reasons, including environmental issues and others. As such, there is a continued need for improved maintenance free plain bearings.